coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6210 (20th January 2006)
Plot Keith tries to talk to Craig about his relationship with Rosie but he's out of his depth. Danny's fed up with Leanne lazing around and sponging off him. He tells her to look for a job. Dev tries to tell Sunita he's registered the twins' births but she refuses to listen. Kevin tells Sally that if she insists on driving Rosie and Craig apart she could end up driving Rosie away altogether. Sally's annoyed but knows he's right. Tyrone shows Maria the fish and chip van he's thinking of doing up. Maria's unimpressed and Tyrone's hurt. Molly's sympathetic and tells him it's a great idea. Sunita struggles across town with the twins to the register office only to find Dev's already registered the births. Sunita's furious. Craig and Rosie make an appointment at the Medical Centre. Gail's suspicious but Craig reminds her of her client confidentiality undertaking. Mike tells Danny he's off to Spain to play golf and he can stay in his flat if likes. He asks Danny if he posted the letter to Mark. Danny lies and assures him he did. Rosie and Craig see the doctor about Rosie going on the contraceptive pill. The doctor's convinced they've thought it through and agrees. Ed and Eileen bump into each other in the Corner Shop. Ed admits he doesn't think he's good enough for Eileen. Eventually he plucks up the courage and asks her out. Delighted Eileen agrees. Sunita's furious with Dev for registering the twins' birth and tells him his surname on the birth certificates will be his only link with his children. Dev's gutted. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Aadi & Asha Alahan - Hannah, Harris & Ria Ahmed (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ed - Chris Walker *Registrar - Jacqueline Redgewell *Doctor - Iain Pearson Places *Coronation Street *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and bedroom *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and consultation room *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Register Office - Office and foyer Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin insists Rosie should be trusted and allows her to walk to school on her own. However, it's not long before the young Webster is in the doctor's surgery asking to be put on the Pill. Sunita is dismayed to discover Dev has already registered the babies; and Danny is surprised to hear that Mike is going on a golfing holiday to Spain. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,410,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2006 episodes